


home for the holidays

by AnnaRose26



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Holiday fluff!, This is so fluffy!!!!!, soft!bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26
Summary: Reader is fine with being alone on Christmas. In fact she prefers it. But when her best friend, Michael Hardy, invites her to Christmas with his family, how is she to refuse? Especially when Michael lets slip that his mysterious brother Ben will be around for the holidays…
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has kicked my ass in many ways but I cannot thank all of you enough for supporting me. 💖💖As always kudos and comments are always appreciated 💖💖 if you want to follow me on tumblr, my writing blog is called doing-all-write.tumblr.com!

_I’m……dreaming…..of a white……Christmas_

Bing Crosby’s velvet voice wafted through the air, competing with the scent of pine from the lit candle as they wafted through the apartment. Swaying along to the slow beat, she measured out the final cup of flour she needed for her last batch of gingerbread. 

The air was thick with flour and if she stuck her tongue out, she was sure it would taste of baked goods. Humming absentmindedly, she popped the last batch of cookies into the oven and reached up for the towel flung over her shoulder to wipe her hands off. Pulling her phone out of pocket, she set a timer and checked her messages.

There was one from her friend, Michael: 

**Mum won’t let up about you coming over for the holidays**

_Oh_? 

**yeah**

_Why??_

**cuz she thinks no one should be alone for the holidays**

Rolling her eyes, she huffed out a breath at Michael’s message. She had moved to London when a job offer had come up she couldn’t refuse. To help her get the lay of the land for her neighborhood she had taken up jogging. On one of her nightly jogs she had turned a corner and-

_WHAM_

Groceries went flying one way and she another. As she lay groaning on the ground amidst spilled apples, she contemplated which would be worst, dying from a concussion from running into someone or dying from embarrassment from running into someone.

“You alrigh’?" 

Groaning, she slipped her hand into the one extended to her, "Yeah. I think so. My ego’s more bruised than my tailbone so we’ll go ahead and chalk that one up to a win." 

The chuckle caused her lips to raise up in a smirk as a woman’s voice cut through the conversation, "Oh dear! Michael, I told you to watch where you’re going! And this poor young woman…are you quite all right, dear?" 

Stifling a laugh at the rolled eye coming from, she could only assume was Michael, her eyes snapped back to the woman in front of her. One blond curl hanging in front of her eyes as her hands fluttered around (Y/N)’s body, not wanting to cross the line into impropriety.

"Really, it’s alright! I’m alright." 

"Are you sure? I can’t apologize enough-”

“Seriously! It’s fine. It was no big deal. I wasn’t -”

“Well he clearly wasn’t either-”

The two women’s voices were overlapping each other and finally the man stepped forward and gently clasped his hand around the older woman’s wrist, “C'mon mum. I think she’s okay." 

Eyes scrutinizing her face, (Y/N) did her best to arrange her features into someone who didn’t have a concussion. 

She wasn’t sure how effective it was but it seemed to quell the older woman’s nerves as she nodded and took stock of the mess surrounding them.

"Oh god. Looks a bit like we’ve upended a fruit stall haven’t we?" 

Chuckling, (Y/N) knelt down to help clean up the mess. Gently handing things over to the woman as her son placed them gently back into the bag. After the last piece of fruit had been collected, she wiped her hands on her pants and stood up with a groan.

The woman’s eyes snapped back to her immediately as her son groaned, "Ahh c'mon, why couldn’t you have kept that in?”

“Sorry! Not my fault I’ve got the bones of a 90 year old already.” she grimaced as she arched her back in an attempt to stretch it out.

“At least let us walk you home, dear. Please? It’ll make me feel better that you’ll be alright and safe." 

Glancing over the woman and her son, (Y/N) figured the worst harm they could have done her was already out of the way so she shrugged and told them what street she lived on. 

The woman’s eyes lit up, "Oh! That’s not far from us at all is it, Mickey?" 

Cheeks pinking at the nickname, "Mickey” nodded and mumbled something as he became studiously interested in the ground. 

Smirking at his reaction she nodded and turned in the direction of her home. As they strolled along, (Y/N) got to know her two new friends better. Angela did live just up the street and had two sons. Michael and Ben. She was married to Keith and Michael still lived with his parents but Ben was out of the house, working as an actor. It was obvious she was proud of Ben but immensely proud of Michael as well and wanted to make sure he didn’t feel left out by his brothers light. 

She stopped at the end of her walkway to her flat and pulled her key out of her pocket, “Well, I can’t say I always meet people like that but I’m oddly glad we met this way.” Chuckling, Michael patted her shoulder and Angela pulled her into a hug. 

As she released her, her eyes flicked over the house, “Dear, it doesn’t look like anyone’s home. Will they be soon?” her lips tugged into a frown. 

Rocking on her heels (Y/N) sucked in a breath, “Well…I, um, I live on my own so-" 

Before she could even finish that sentence, Angela had barreled past her, grabbing her key and getting a pot of tea on the stove and throwing a dish towel over her shoulder as she got dinner prepared. Michael walked past (Y/N), laughing at her gaping mouth and nudged her with the bag he was holding, "Welcome to the family." 

Since that day, Angela had invited her over to dinner at least once a week. She and Michael had gotten close and other than one drunken kiss, they were best friends.

In all this time though, (Y/N) had never met Ben. But, the holidays were approaching and from all of the fuss Angela had been making the last few days, it seemed like he was finally coming home. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand again. Another message from Michael and at least three from Angela badgering her into staying at their place for the holidays. 

Slumping against the counter, she let her eyes gaze out of her kitchen window and grow unfocused. 

She was used to spending the holidays alone and had actually come to prefer it. No annoying family members, no "accidentally” getting too drunk and asking conservative family members why they “fucking hate women.” No. Her holidays now consisted of pajamas all day, whatever takeout was open and a whole bag of Hersehy’s kisses that she ate throughout the whole day as one cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie played in a continuous loop.

But….

She did miss being around people. Feeling cozy. Playing a game after a big Christmas dinner. 

She missed Christmas dinner.

Maybe it wouldn’t be all bad…

Plus she could finally see what Ben’s deal was. 

And hang out with Michael. 

And Angela and Keith.

Before she could think too much about it she found herself texting Angela that she would be spending the holidays with the Hardys. 

~

“You _fucker_ -”

“Michael! I didn’t raise you to use that language!”

“He started it!" 

Rolling over in the twin bed in the Hardy’s guest room, she thrust her arm out, wincing at the cold air biting into her skin. Snatching her phone from the nightstand, she quickly drew it back into the cocoon of warmth she’d created in the night. 

Sighing, she snuggled further into the blankets as she unlocked her phone, checking her messages, the white noise of Michael arguing with whoever was over made her smirk. 

_Did one of your friends stop by?_

She scrolled through a few social media channels before Michael responded,

**nope**

**Ben just got here**

**scared the shit out of me by hiding behind the kitchen door**

**almost spilled my entire cuppa**

Letting loose a full laugh at that, she locked her phone, stretched one more time and pulled herself from the bed. Curiosity over meeting the mysterious Ben almost winning out over her need for coffee. 

Popping her head through a sweatshirt, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and slid it into the pocket of her joggers. 

Trotting down the stairs, she followed the deep timbre of Michael’s voice mingling with the higher cadence of Angela’s and a third voice that…was even deeper than Michael’s. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as she listened to the voices competing in the kitchen. The way they danced around each other, through each other and over each other in the way that only family members could talk to each other. 

Not wanting to interrupt them, she decided to peek through the door to get a feel for the room. Inching forward, being sure to miss the creaky floorboard that would give her away, she leaned forward. 

Eyes roving over the tableau in front of her, she felt her lips twitch as she saw Angela sitting in a chair, her hands clasped around her favorite mug, eyes shining with love at having her two boys back under the same roof. 

Michael was in the chair opposite, clutching his, she assumed, refilled mug.

She couldn’t see Ben so she moved to the right and-

Her jaw dropped open.

Whipping around she pressed her back to the wall. Digging her phone out of her pocket she composed a new message to Michael. 

_Why didn’t you tell me your brother is hot??_

**how am i supposed to bloody know if he’s hot or not**

**he’s my brother**

_Yeah but_

_You could have at least given me a heads up!!_

Her spine stiffened as she heard footsteps approaching the door. Suddenly, Michael’s silhouette filling up the door frame as he stepped forward to head up the stairs.

Before he got to the first step, she hissed, "MICHAEL”

Completely forgetting the fact that Michael had already had the wit’s scared out of him by his own brother not a few moments before, she felt a little bad about scaring him again in the same way.

“JESUS. What is with this house I swear-”

Waving her hands in front of her, she stepped forward as she shushed Michael, “Keep it down! I don’t want your brother to know I was creeping right outside the door!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be creeping right out side of doors!”

“Fair point. How’s my morning breath?”

Leaning forward, she let out a loud exhale only to clasp her hands over her mouth as Michael retched and stepped back, 

“Well. Shit. That answered my question." 

"Just…jesus…come into the kitchen and have a cuppa and then Ben and I were going to run some errands for Mum. You can come with us." 

Pulling her hands into the sleeves of her sweatshirt, she fidgeted as she weighed her options. As she went back and forth about the cost/benefit analysis of having Ben see her first thing in the morning in all her unwashed hair and morning breath glory. 

Then her rational side kicked in and realized how dumb she was being. Worrying about what a man would think of her, _who gives a shit?_ The voice in her brain rationalized, _if he doesn’t like you looking like a half made muppet then he doesn’t deserve you at your completed muppet._ Shaking her head at the metaphor she’d created she looked up at Michael, "Yeah. Yes. Let’s do that. Sorry. I freaked out there for a second.”

“Yeah. You really did. It was almost as bad as that time the guy who looked like Tom Hiddleston winked at you from across the bar." 

"Well, who was the one who got him to pay for the drink she choked on and ended up spilling all over herself, HUH?”

Michael threw up his hands in defeat, turning on his heel to march back into the kitchen. Muttering under his breath, ruing the day Angela had run into her. 

Snickering, (Y/N) hitched her joggers up and padded behind Michael into the warmth of the kitchen. The only thing that felt warmer was the look emanating from Angela’s eyes. 

“Morning, love. Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, Angela. Like a log. I swear the beds here are more comfortable than my own.” She answered, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yeah, snore like one too.” Michael snickered as he slid back into his chair.

“I…snore like a log?" 

"Yeah. That’s definitely a saying." 

"She can’t snore worse than you, mate.” Ben chuckled as he pushed himself from the counter, extending his hand, “I’m Ben. Michael’s brother.”

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m (Y/N).”

“I know. I heard all about how you met this family as soon as it happened. Michael gave me the play by play. But it seemed he changed his tune about how you’re a, what was it?, a ‘clumsy sod’?”

Gasping as she turned to Michael, he held his hands up, “It was forever ago! How was I to know that we were meant to be best friends?” His voice rising as he sank deeper and deeper into his chair.

Angela swatted Michael’s shoulder as she went behind him to pull (Y/N)’s favorite creamer from the fridge as Ben laughed. 

“Fuck you! I might just keep your Christmas present for myself then!" 

"NO. You wouldn’t!”

Pointing a threatening finger at him, she cocked an eyebrow as Angela rolled her eyes, setting the creamer down by (Y/N), “I can see that the lovely family moment we were having has been ruined. I’m getting ready. You three behave, and clean up the kitchen!” she yelled over her shoulder as she waltzed out of the room. 

(Y/N)’s eyes followed her out of the room, knowing she wasn’t that upset. She was secretly thrilled her boys were back home and under the same roof as her. What mother wouldn’t be?

“Oi! (Y/N)! Focus! How soon can you be ready?”

Michael’s voice snapped her out of her revere. Turning back around, Ben’s eyes were the first thing she locked on. Fighting back the blush climbing up her neck she cleared her throat, “Can I at least have a cup of coffee first? Please? And then i’ll be ready in like, an hour?" 

"Ugh. Fine. I’m gonna go watch the match,” a glint lit up in Michael’s eye as he bolted out of the kitchen, finger resting on his nose, "Nose goes on not cleaning up!“

Rolling her eyes, she turned to grab the creamer and a mug from the cabinet.

"Did he always do that growing up?" 

Nodding, Ben rolled his eyes back at her, "All the time. He’s the youngest, he got away with way more shit than I ever did." 

"That tracks,” she replied as she doctored her coffee up. 

“Huh”

“What?” She didn’t look up as she poured the brown liquid into her mug, relishing in the scent that rushed up into her nostrils, waking her up almost instantly. 

“I just-I’ve never seen someone pour in creamer first and then coffee.”

“It eliminates the need for a spoon, my ex turned me onto this method and, I don’t know, it stuck.” Shrugging she moved to return the creamer to the fridge, sliding past Ben in the process, desperately hoping he’d smell bad or at least have morning breath but no. He smelled like old books, leather jackets and the first day of fall. 

Fuck. 

As she sidled past Ben, he thanked his mother for having such a small walk way between the table and the counter where he stood. She smelled like coconuts and coffee. He tried his best to not inhale too deeply, didn’t want his brother’s friend thinking he was a creep.

His brother’s _gorgeous_ friend.

Michael had failed to mention that (Y/N) was a knockout. He figured either they had hooked up once and it hadn’t worked out or Mikey was too chicken shit to make a move. 

He would have placed his entire life savings on the latter. 

“Sorry, have to sneak past ya again.” She smiled at him as she went to grab her coffee mug and Ben extended an arm in a mock bow, “My lady." 

Letting out a bark of laughter Ben couldn’t help his own lips to curl up into a smile. 

"How come your brother didn’t get any of that charm?” she asked, bringing the coffee up to her lips and blowing on it.

Ben wrenched his eyes from the perfect circle her lips made and forced himself to focus on their conversation, “Just goes to show I’m the superior sibling.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed the kitchen. 

(Y/N)’s eyes tracked his, taking in the damage, “I’ll help you clean up. If we both tackle it, it won’t be too bad." 

"No, c'mon. Finish your coffee. Besides, if my mum catches you cleaning, she’ll have my head. She still thinks of you as a guest." 

Snorting, she shook her head, "I know. It kills me but, hey, if it means I get a break from cleaning for a while, I’m all for it.”

Ben looked up at her as he moved to collect all the dirty dishes and she tired not to gasp at how long his eyelashes were, “You live alone? Or does your boyfriend not pick up after himself like a prat?”

“Ha! No, I don’t have a boyfriend, I live on my own so I have no one to blame but myself when the plates are stacked to the ceiling.”

Laughing, they traded horror stories of living alone. The weirdest things they had done, the grossest things, what they liked most about it. (Y/N) was having such a good time, she didn’t even think before she heard herself say, “You should come over and see my place sometime. The scene of the crime for the Great Pomegranate Death of aught four.”

Ben’s laugh died on his lips as he looked right into her eyes, “I would love that." 

Nodding, she looked into her empty coffee mug only to be distracted by Ben’s hand coming into her periphery, "Can I take that for you? It’s the last thing actually and then we’re free and clear." 

"Oh, yeah! Of course. Thank you so much for doing that, I appreciate that.”

“No problem, got to earn my keep around her somehow.”

Giggling she stood up, following Ben as they exited the kitchen and pausing as they both reached the stairs, “Well, I’m gonna shower and get ready then we can go Christmas shopping?”

“Sounds good. I’ll let Michael know.”

“Cool, um, thanks for the morning company. Michael definitely downplayed how you’re the cooler sibling.”

“It’s because he’s a shit,” Ben deadpanned, feeling his heart swell as she threw her head back in a laugh. 

Shaking her head she started moving up the stairs, “You got that right." 

Ben watched her go, trying to tell himself he shouldn’t be thinking about his brother’s best friend in the shower and how badly he wanted to join her.

~

"Why is that thing _staring_ at me?” (Y/N)’s eyes were wide as the off-brand elf on the shelf stared back. Well…one eye was staring at her. As Ben got closer he realized the other eye was painted basically on the side of the elf’s head and couldn’t help jumping back a little.

“See? It’s horrifying.”

“Only parents who really hate their kids would buy that.”

“So you and Michael had that in your rooms then?”

Ben glared at her in faux annoyance as she smirked at her own joke. 

“Aww are you guys buying that? I was going to get it for mum.” Michael whined, nicking the deranged doll from its spot on the shelf and looking for a price.

“Ha. Good one man." 

"Yeah, that’s a pretty good joke.” (Y/N) agreed as she wandered away, distracted by the candles a few aisles down. 

“Why would you say that? I’m being serious.” Michael’s lip pouted and Ben swiped the elf from his hands.

“Christ. I forgot how bad you are at giving presents.”

“Hey! I got you a really nice gift last Christmas!”

Ben stared blankly back at his brother, “You got me a black market Arsenal hoodie that said 'Assenal’ on it and still had the price tag on it." 

"And it was the best gift you’ve ever received, I’m sure." 

Throwing his arms up in annoyance, Ben’s gaze drifted over the shelves before stopping on (Y/N) as she bent over to grab a candle from the bottom shelf. 

The snap of Michael’s fingers in front of his face pulled him out of the daze he had slipped into it.

"Who’re you drooling over, mate? You know you need to let me have first crack at her-” Michael’s sentence died on his lips as he saw the woman Ben had been oogling. 

“Oh no-”

“Look, I-”

“Are you serious?”

“I know she’s your best friend but-”

“Right and you better bloody stay away from her!”

“You could have warned me she was beautiful!”

Michael dropped his head into his hands as Ben shifted from foot to foot, “Seriously Mikey, this won’t go anywhere if you don’t want it too. I’ll respect your boundaries but-”

“No, I should have seen this coming,” Michael sighed as he lifted his head up, gazing over at (Y/N) as she strolled further away from them, holding at least four candles, “I think, honestly, that’s why I didn’t tell you." 

Ben stiffened at the hoarseness in his brother’s voice.

”(Y/N)’s one of my best friends, and she’s practically Mum’s daughter and I always figured you’d fancy her whenever you met her so…“ he threw his hands up to signify the futility of that exercise, "just…really think about this before you fuck up a really good thing.” Michael muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey. Mike. Seriously, I’m sorry. I need you to know that if I do decide to go after (Y/N) it won’t be for just a casual hook up, okay? It’ll be because I care about her like you and Mum do. Promise." 

Michael nodded as he sniffled, "Cool. Thanks, man. Anyway.”

“Yeah, uh, who else do you need presents for?” Ben cleared his throat as he tried to dislodge the emotion that had gotten stuck there. 

“Really, just (Y/N).” Michael nodded to the general direction of where she’d gone.

“Well, don’t get her any candles." 

Michael shot him a weird look and Ben shook his head, "Don’t worry about it." 

~

"Guys, c'mon, my feet are killing me and I’m starting to get hangry. I need food. Or caffeine. Or sugar. Or, ideally, all three." 

Michael threw an arm around her shoulder and Ben tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt at the casual closeness they had. 

"There’s a Starbucks straight ahead, why don’t you get something there and Ben and I will check out this last store, okay?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she peeled off toward Starbucks.

The knot in Ben’s stomach got bigger. 

“What store are we going to? I swear we’ve been to 50 stores and you still haven’t found anything that (Y/N) would like.”

“It’s one of her favorite stores. She loves it." 

"You’ve said that at the past five stores, man.” 

"But this time I mean it.” Michael said with renewed verve as he struck up a quicker pace toward the shop. 

The sigh that left Ben’s lips could have blown out all the candles (Y/N) had bought at the first shop.

Stepping inside the store though, Ben could see why this would be her favorite.

Books with ornate dust jackets covered every reclaimed wood table. Plants and fresh flowers bloomed from every corner that wasn’t filled with crystals, tarot decks or notebooks. There were vintage clothes dripping from racks around the perimeter of the boutique. Jewelry with signage describing which local artist had crafted it. A corner with vinyl records stacked in a case that went to the ceiling with a ladder to browse at the very top. 

Ben hadn’t known (Y/N) for very long but when he stepped into this store, he was surprised he didn’t see her pouring over the vinyl and calling excitedly to them about a particularly exciting find. 

Looking around, he spotted Michael pawing through some of the clothes and figured he better intervene before he bought something everyone would regret. 

“Do you think she’d like this?”

“Yeah if she wanted to look like Nana’s drapes.”

Michael made a disparaging noise in the back of his throat as he shoved the dress back on the rack, “Dammit. God. Why am I so bad at this." 

Ben shrugged and moved deeper into the store, veering towards the bookshelves. (Y/N) had mentioned in their conversation that her apartment was covered in books, _who doesn’t love a new book?_ he thought. 

Crouching down, he ran his finger over the spines of some of the books. Taking in their titles, swaying to the jazz playing softly over the speakers his finger stopped on a book of poetry. 

_Golden_ read the gold inlay on the spine, a tiny sun at the bottom. Ben pulled it out, flipping the book over to see who the author was and realizing it was a compilation of local authors poetry.

"That’s a wonderful book.”

Ben jumped at the shop assistant’s voice.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just, I saw you and your brother browsing and I figured I’d see if you needed help with anything." 

"He looks that lost, huh?”

“Well,” her eyes traveled to the ceiling to find the right words, “he was looking at a diary where you can track your period so…”

“ _Jesus"_ Ben hissed as the shop girl laughed. 

"It’s okay, I told him to try a necklace or a pair of earrings instead.”

“God you’re a saint, thank you." 

"No problem. Didn’t want his girlfriend to hate him forever!” the laugh Ben let out felt hollow. His heart constricted at the idea of (Y/N) being Michael’s girlfriend and not his. 

“So, uh, this then,” Ben held up the book of poetry, “you said it was good?" 

"Oh absolutely. It’s one of our best sellers. One of the writers, she’s one of our most popular jewelry creators too. She made a necklace to go with the book actually…" her voice trailed off as she ventured back to the front of the store. 

Ben followed closely behind, stopping as she bent over a display rack of jewelry, finger dancing over the delicate chains till she found the one she wanted. 

Turning, holding out her finger, a whisper thin gold chain fell down to where a delicate ring with swirls resembling the sun dangled.

"Do you think she’d like it?" 

Ben felt himself nodding before he even realized it. All he could see then was the chain sitting around (Y/N)’s neck and the charm hitting her chest as she looked up at him, eyes sparkling. 

"Can you gift wrap it?”

Smiling, the shopgirl nodded and went to the register. As Ben watched her box and wrap the necklace, he felt Michael’s hand land on his shoulder. 

“I still have no idea what to get her. This is impossible, mate.” Michael sighed as his eyes roved over the counter. 

“Wait a tic, what’s that?” pointing an accusatory finger at the necklace and book, Ben felt himself tense.

“Well, it’s a book of poetry and a necklace to go with it-”

“You wanker! That’s perfect! How much is it?” Michael’s wallet was out and buying the set before Ben could even stop it.

“Hey, whoa. C'mon man, that was going to be my present for (Y/N)." 

Ben could see the shopkeep girls eyes widen and figured she thought she was in the middle of a love triangle between two brothers. 

Michael scoffed, "You just met her, how do you know she’ll love it?”

Ben struggled to come up with a retort as Michael nodded decisively, “That’s what I thought." 

Feeling helpless, Ben wandered out of the shop to get away from his brother before he strangled him for being so dense. 

"Oy!” Ben turned at the sound of Michael’s voice, “Don’t pout. I’m a great brother and picked up a candle for you to give her so you don’t look like a total tosser." 

Rolling his eyes, Ben turned and stalked toward the coffee shop as Michael’s snickers followed behind him. 

~

The tap at the doorframe caused (Y/N) to look up from her book, smiling as Angela poked her head into the room. 

"Sorry love, didn’t want to bother you but I got a gingerbread house going and I have to pop out to finish some Christmas shopping. Would you mind finishing it up for me?" 

Smiling and nodding, she placed her bookmark in her book and pushed her sweater sleeves up, "Sure. Did Michael also give up?" 

"No, he’s actually out with some friends. Ben’s taken over for now but figured he could use reinforcements." 

Angela’s tone was casual but (Y/N)’s eyes snapped to her anyway, trying to figure out if she had planned this with a mother’s intuition or if she just didn’t want her eldest to be alone. 

Either way, she appreciated getting more one on one time with Ben. 

As she made her way down the stairs, she felt Angela’s cool palm catch her elbow right before she hit the landing, "Love…” the tone of her voice made (Y/N) stop and turn, “I’m so happy you and Michael are close and I know you two are friends but…I would be remiss if I didn’t mention that I think there may be something…extra with you and Ben." 

Her stomach clenched and all of a sudden she found it difficult to look directly at Angela.

"I know it’s none of my business and I would never pry or try to tell you how to live your life, much,” she modified her statement at (Y/N)’s raised eyebrow.

“But…I really wouldn’t mind if maybe one day you were really my daughter." 

The lump in (Y/N)’s throat made a response impossible so she just nodded and Angela smiled wanly. Bringing a hand up to rest on her cheek, Angela’s eyes were watery. 

"Right,” Angela cleared her throat and moved past (Y/N) on the stairs, “I’m counting on you to make that gingerbread house not look like a disaster!” She called over her shoulder.

Sniffing, (Y/N) swiped a finger under her eye, catching the moisture that had fallen. Shaking her head, she moved down the stairs and pushed open the kitchen door only to be met by a wall of sound. 

_THAT’S THE JINGLE BELL ROCK!_

Ben’s voice was hilariously off key, the Santa hat on his head askew and flour covered his face. 

Which dropped comically as he moved to the back of the gingerbread of the house and his eyes met (Y/N)’s.

Her mouth was moving but Ben couldn’t understand what she was saying. Fumbling in the pocket of his joggers, he pulled out his phone and hit pause. 

“-Mean Girls dance?" 

"Are you asking me to learn the Mean Girls dance to this song with you?" 

"What makes you think I don’t already know that dance by heart?” She cocked an eyebrow, moving closer to inspect the house from all angles. 

Ben’s hands immediately became sweaty as (Y/N) got closer to him, eyes squinted as she scrutinized the work he’d done so far. 

“Went for a classic look I see." 

"Well, you know what they say, if it ain’t broke and all that.”

Nodding, (Y/N) turned to face him, eyes lighting up as she took in the streaks of flour all over him.

“You managed to get flour in your eyebrow. And on your cheek and…wait…you have frosting…”

Her voice trailed off and Ben’s breath caught in his throat as her hand came up to gently swipe a bit of frosting from underneath his eye.

Her palm cupped his cheekbone and she wasn’t even thinking when she gently stroked it with her thumb. The sigh that escaped Ben was involuntary and caused (Y/N)’s lips to quirk up slightly. 

“Did you get it?” the words left Ben’s mouth in a wisp and (Y/N) found herself leaning forward to catch what he had said. 

“I think so, yeah.” She whispered back, not making any move to remove her hand from his face, thumb still gently stroking his cheekbone, letting her eyes get lost in his. 

Suddenly feeling like his legs wouldn’t support him, Ben put a hand down on the table and that’s when a loud clang caused them to jump apart. 

Slapping a hand over her heart, Ben looked embarrassed as he bent down and brandished the decorating knife that had fallen to the floor. 

“God that scared me. Are you okay? Did you cut your hand?” Ben chuckled and showed (Y/N) the fronts and backs of his hands. 

“Clean, not a scratch on me." 

There were a few seconds of silence as (Y/N)’s eyes traveled all over his hands. Ben cleared his throat and (Y/N)’s eyes widened as they snapped up to meet his. 

"Sorry, I, uh, got distracted." 

No need for Ben to know she was distracted thinking about his hands wrapped around her throat. 

"Well, now that we’ve got the harrowing death by kitchen utensil out of the way, did my Mum send you in here to help me decorate?" 

"She did. Apparently she doesn’t trust her own son to be responsible with decorating a home for cookies." 

"She barely trusts me to take care of myself I don’t know why this would be any different." 

Every laugh Ben managed to pull from (Y/N)’s lips felt like a victory to him. 

"Well, put the tunes back on Hardy and is there another Santa hat I can wear? I feel severely underdressed for the occasion." 

Smirking, Ben held up a finger as he pulled a plastic bin from underneath the kitchen table. 

"Mum brought this out and I think I spotted something in here earlier that I think would suit you much better than a Santa hat. Close your eyes." 

Making a big production of closing her eyes and covering them with her hands, she heard items being moved then the creak of the floor as Ben drew closer.

His body felt warm as he stood in front of her and slowly slide a headband onto her head, making sure to not ruin her hair. He smelled like sugar and spices and she was overwhelmed with the urge to lick his neck. 

"Alright, open your eyes." 

She did, blinking at Ben as he bit his lips, trying to keep from laughing. "It really suits you I think." 

Looking wildly from side to side to find a mirror, Ben pulled out his phone and turned his camera on, "Here, let’s take a picture. Then you can really see how amazing you look.”

(Y/N) leaned into Ben and he tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to kiss her cheek. 

“BEN!” She could barely say his name as giggles overtook her. The headband with light up Christmas bulbs in danger of falling off as she bent over with laughter. 

Ben couldn’t help but laugh with her. Her laugh was infectious, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh for the rest of her life. 

“I don’t understand why you’re laughing, this is a very serious matter.” He wheezed out as (Y/N) straightened up, trying to take a deep breath in.  
“Okay, okay, whew, alright. I’m ready for this picture.” She waved her hands in front of her face as she did her best to stop laughing. 

“Ready? 3, 2, 1” Ben counted down and as he pulled the picture up so they could look at it he didn’t think he’d seen anything more beautiful.

(Y/N) was mid laugh, Ben’s eyes were twinkling as he leaned into her. Their respective headgear askew, flour and icing all over their faces. 

“Is that our Christmas card?” (Y/N) joked as she wandered back over to the table with the decorations, picking up a piping bag full of icing and wielding it with an expert precision. 

“Yeah, it can say 'Our First Christmas’” Ben replied, taking one last look at it and hoping that maybe one year, they really could get Christmas cards together. 

~

Christmas Day dawned bright and early.

It had snowed last night and Ben and (Y/N) had delighted in locking Michael out in the snow when he’d run outside to make a snow angel in nothing but his boxers. 

Waking up to an incessant banging on her door, (Y/N) let out a groan as she stuck her head out of the cocoon she’d made of her blankets only to be met by Michael throwing a pillow at her face.

“MMPH”

“Wake up! it’s time to be holly and jolly and all that bullshit!" 

Ben’s laugh made her perk up a little and sit up farther in bed, "I’d be a lot more holly and jolly if you wouldn’t throw pillows in my face." 

"She’s got a point." 

"I hate when you take her side Benjamin. What happened to brotherly love?" 

"Oh that went out the door years ago." 

Michael’s reply was drowned out by her and Ben’s laughter. 

Throwing the pillow back to him, she and Ben smiled at each other as Michael caught the pillow and disappeared down the hall. 

"Merry Christmas.” Ben said as he leaned up against her doorframe. 

“Merry Christmas” she replied, swinging her legs down over the bed frame, letting them dangle off the side. 

Swallowing thickly, Ben had to tear his eyes from her legs, shaking the image of her legs intertwined with his from his brain. 

“So, has Angela been up since five making breakfast?” (Y/N) said through a yawn, stretching and not realizing the turmoil that was causing Ben as he watched her body unfold before him like a flower. 

“Uh…yeah. Yes. Most likely. She loves a hearty Christmas breakfast.” he murmured as (Y/N) finally stood up and out of bed. 

“Well, yeah. Who doesn’t?” She remarked as she hunted down her sweatshirt and pulled it on over her t-shirt. 

He let out a breathy laugh as he did his best to get the swelling of his cock under control. 

(Y/N) finally let herself look at Ben fully as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and felt her lower half growing warm. 

Alarm bells were ringing in her head and the only thought going through her head at the moment was _GRAY SWEATPANTS!!!!!_

Gray sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with a low v-neck that had her thinking how easily she could have teared it in half. 

They would have stood there, devouring each other with their gaze, the sexual tension getting so thick they were drowning in it, if Michael hadn’t called up the stairs calling them prats to break the tension.

~

“Well! Seeing as how we’re all so full we can barely move, do we want to open presents?" 

Angela had barely finished that sentence when Michale had disappeared through the dining room doorway, yelling over his shoulder "C'mon! I want to see if I got the new FIFA." 

Laughing at Angela rolling her eyes, (Y/N) stood up as Ben did the same, smirking at his family. 

"My lady” Ben cracked as he and (Y/N) reached the door at the same time. 

“Thank you, sir.” Dropping into a curtsey, Ben raised an eyebrow.

“You’re surprisingly good at that." 

"Learned from the Queen myself." 

"You know the Queen?" 

"I’m the secret princess actually.”

“Might have to start calling you 'princess’ then." 

(Y/N)’s stomach clenched at the thought of him calling her princess in his deep voice. Keeping her eyes down, she let out an airy laugh, hoping to sound unaffected. 

If she’d looked up and seen how sincere Ben’s eyes were, there would have been no doubt in her mind that he was being 100% serious about the new nickname. 

As they made their way into the living room, Angela settling into her chair and Michael sprawled on the couch, Ben suddenly felt nervous. 

He hoped (Y/N) liked his present. He’d felt resentful toward Michael as he wrapped the candle. He knew this was a fine gift for someone he’d literally met just a few days ago but he couldn’t help being disgruntled that Michael had swooped in and stolen such a perfect gift from him. 

Swatting Michael’s feet off the couch he settled in as (Y/N) crouched next to the tree, "Can I hand people presents? That’s how we did it at my home, if that’s okay.” She ducked her head, cheeks growing pink at appearing sentimental. Ben didn’t realize he was smiling at her until he caught his mum appraising him. 

Running a hand through his hair, he shifted in place as Michael yelled, “OI. Where’re my gifts?”

“Hmm, I’m looking but I don’t see any gifts for you…why…it looks like these are all for me!”

“Fuck off-”

“Michael!”

“Sorry mum. Frick off, I see one with my name on it right there.” Pointing emphatically, Ben smacked his hand out of his face. 

Snickering, (Y/N) scooted over to grab the present and threw it at Michael. 

From there, it was all a blur of wrapping paper, bows flying and exclamations of surprise and delight. 

Ben was busy reading the inside flap of the novel his mum had gotten him when he heard Michael’s voice cut through his reverie, 

“Here. (Y/N). I got this one for you.”

“Aww, Michael. You shouldn’t have." 

"Yeah, well, don’t say that till you’ve opened it, dear." 

"Mum!”

Forcing a laugh that sounded hollow even to him, Ben sat there, staring lazers at the box in (Y/N)’s hands. 

It, funnily enough, was shaped like the box the candle came in. 

It even had the same wrapping paper he’d used. 

Ben hardly breathed as the wrapping paper fell away and the candle he’d wrapped just last night was revealed. 

“Aww, Michael! Thank you so much. I love it.” She smiled at him as she uncapped it and sniffed it. 

Bolting up, Ben murmured something about getting more coffee and stumbled out of the living room. 

Gripping the sink, he could barely believe what he’d just witnessed. 

He didn’t even want to believe it meant what he thought it meant. 

“Hey.”

Head jerking up, he didn’t even notice the present in Michael’s hand until he thrust it forward.

“Give it to her. You had dibs on it anyway." 

Ben’s jaw dropped, "Is-are you actually doing something decent for once in your life?" 

"Shut the fuck up, man. I see how you look at her. There’s no way you don’t not have legitimate feelings for her.”

Struggling for a quick response, he could only manage a half hearted grunt as Michael emphatically shoved the present closer to him. 

“Go on. Take it. She’s gonna love it and it’ll mean way more coming from you than me I bet." 

Gently taking it from Michael, he had no words. Looking up, he pulled Michael into a hug. 

"Oh. Alright. Guess this is what we’re doing." 

Letting him go, Ben sniffed, rolling his shoulders back, "Right. Okay. Thanks for this man." 

"Yeah. Just…don’t hug me again." 

"No promises." 

"Figured.” Michael was almost out of the kitchen when he stopped and turned back to Ben, “Also. My room is right next to yours. If I hear any noises that even sound remotely like sex-" 

"Oh my god, dude.”

“I’m just saying! Jesus isn’t the only one watching you sin and judging you for it." 

Ben could only stare incredulously at Michael’s back as he contemplated how his brother could do something so sweet but ruin it all in the same moment. 

~

They had just finished dinner and Ben still hadn’t found the perfect time to give (Y/N) her present. 

Every time he thought he could get her in a moment alone, someone walked into the room or the timing seemed wrong. 

He knew he’d have to act soon but the right moment had yet to present itself and he was getting anxious. 

It also didn’t help that Michael kept texting him asking if he’d given the gift to (Y/N) yet. 

So, yeah. No pressure. 

"Oof. I feel like all I’ve done today is eat." 

"How is that different than any other day though?" 

Throwing a Christmas Cracker at Michael, (Y/N) laughed. 

"You don’t need to expose me like this." 

Ben watched their interaction with jealously. He wished he could just give her the present now but he wanted it to be perfect. 

Pushing back from the table, (Y/N) stood up and stretched, "Well. I’m going to go for a walk. Does anyone want to come with?" 

Ben’s eyes lit up and he sprang out of his chair. Before he could say anything, Michael was rising as well, opening his mouth.

Getting ready to body check his brother into next week for ruining this moment, Angela stepped in. 

"Michael. You haven’t done any of the cleaning up this week. You’re staying here and helping me wash up.”

(Y/N) almost missed the wink Angela shot her as she and Ben were left in the dining room as Michael’s protests grew quieter. 

“Shall we?”

“My lady." 

Smiling, she stepped into the foyer. Her and Ben making idle chit chat as they bundled up against the cold. 

Stepping out into the night, the clouds were heavy with snow. Taking a deep breath in, she sighed out, enjoying the look of her breath appearing in a fog before her.

"Smells like snow.”

“Snow has a smell?”

“Yeah, it…I don’t know how to describe it. It just smells fresh and new." 

They walked on in silence for a bit. (Y/N) was tempted to ask why he hadn’t gotten her a gift for Christmas. She had gotten him the pair of rounded sunglasses he’d admired in the shop window for Christmas and she had just met the man.

Feeling pressure on her elbow, she stopped. 

"Come with me." 

Following after Ben, not minding that his hand was still on her elbow guiding her, she wondered where they were going. 

Feeling bold (with the help of the generous portions of wine Angela had served at dinner), and figuring it must have been uncomfortable for Ben to lead her by the elbow, she gently untangled her arm from his. 

Smiling at Ben’s furrowed brows she slide her hand into his. 

"Figured this would be easier than holding my elbow." 

Fighting the smile breaking over his face, and failing miserably, Ben stared ahead. Butterflies erupting in his stomach at the feel of her hand in his. 

"Where are we even going?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I should have thought of that. Not really smart of me, huh.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, I’m not a bad guy but still. We don’t really know each other and it’s dark. I know some women might be nervous in these circumstances.”

Trying to quite the Women’s Studies major screaming in her head about his “wokeness”, she gave his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t know. Just feel like I’ve known you for much longer than we actually have." 

"I feel the same way." 

(Y/N) thought she had imagined him saying that, his voice was so low but with how his cheeks pinkened, she figured she hadn’t imagined it. 

Pulling her up short, he pulled them toward a bench. Two trees bending over it, branches intertwining like lovers fingers creating a canopy. 

Sitting down he put his hands in his coat pocket where (Y/N) thought she heard gift wrap crinkling. 

"So.”

“So.” She said, tilting her head back to stare at the clouds. Ben took this time to admire her profile. 

“Why here?”

“Just wait. It’ll be worth it.”

Shrugging, she turned her face down to look right at Ben. 

“Think it’s going to start snowing soon." 

Huffing a breath, Ben turned his body to face her more fully. 

"Listen. What you said earlier about it feeling like we’ve known each other for forever, I genuinely feel like I’ve known you for a long time. And…I got you a Christmas present.”

Ben shook his head as (Y/N)’s face melted into a bemused expression. 

“This isn’t coming out right but-” he rubbed a hand over his face and (Y/N) watched as his shoulders melted and when he lifted his head out of his hand, she knew he’d made a decision.

“I like you. A lot. And I know you’ve known my family for a while and my brother’s your best friend and my mum’s your second mum but. Fuck. I just. I really like you and ever since I saw you I thought you were gorgeous but then we talked and you were funny and so smart and," 

He sucked in a huge breath as (Y/N)’s head kept spinning with what he’d just revealed to her. 

"That’s why I got you this and I wanted to give it to you at the perfect moment so. Merry Christmas.”

He shoved the present towards (Y/N) who just barely grabbed it before it rammed into her stomach. 

“Wha-. Ben. I-" 

She stopped as Ben frantically shook his head, 

"Please just open the present before you give me an answer,” his eyes widened at how that could have come across, “Not like, I want that to change your mind but. I don’t know. Just. Please open it.”

(Y/N) nodded. Looking down at her hands and letting out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. 

Ben noticed how her hands quivered as she pulled the ribbon off. His eyes stayed locked on her hands. He couldn’t stand to look at her face until he heard her gasp. 

Eyes trailing up to meet her face, his whole body melted. 

One hand over her mouth, her eyes were watering at the necklace. 

“Ben…it’s beautiful. I. I don’t know what to say.” She let out a watery laugh as Ben leaned toward her, 

“There’s another thing in there. It goes with the necklace." 

Sniffing, she picked up the book underneath the necklace and let out a peal of laughter. 

'You remembered!" 

"Of course. You said you needed more books of poetry to really be a pretentious ass." 

"God. This is amazing. But these actually look like amazing poems.” She consented as she quickly flipped through the pages. 

Shaking herself before getting too sucked into the book, she blinked her eyes up at Ben. 

“Will you put this on for me?” Brandishing the sun necklace between them. 

Nodding, Ben took it with shaking hands.

Turning, she moved her hair out of the way, and tried not to gasp as Ben’s fingertips grazed the back of her neck. 

“Okay. It’s on.” he whispered. 

Turning back around she locked eyes with him. Realizing they were still very close to each other. 

“How does it look?" 

Swallowing thickly, Ben leaned closer.

"It looks amazing." 

"Good.” She whispered against his lips and Ben’s only reply was to press his lips to hers. 

Grabbing his arms, she moaned at the muscle’s flexing underneath her fingertips. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to pull her closer and cursed their layers. 

(Y/N) would have stayed entwined in Ben’s embrace all night if a brilliant flash hadn’t erupted around them. 

Pulling back in surprise, she was met with the sight of every tree in the park covered with a thousand tiny lights. 

Gasping, she barely registered Ben laughing at the delighted look that crossed over her face. 

As her eyes drank in the sight around her, Ben couldn’t help but admire the way the lights were reflected in her eyes. 

“What is this?”

“It’s a park I discovered one year when I was walking alone. They do this every year from the first of December to New Year’s Eve. I haven’t told anyone about it. I wanted to share it with someone who was really special to me." 

Ben didn’t know which was shining brighter. The lights on the trees or (Y/N)’s eyes.

"I really like you too." 

"Yeah?" 

Nodding emphatically, (Y/N) snaked her arms around his neck. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you really." 

"Hmm. Seems like someone is stealing my lines." 

"It sounds better coming from my mouth though." 

"I bet a lot of things sound better coming from your mouth. Princess.” Ben growled before claiming her lips as his.

Moaning, (Y/N) had to stop herself from straddling Ben then and there. 

Breaking apart from Ben’s lips was the toughest thing she’d ever had to do. 

“My apartment’s not far from here actually.”

“Yeah?" 

"Come with me." 

Smiling at how she turned his own command on him, Ben grabbed her hand and together they ran through the cold toward the bright lights of (Y/N)’s cozy apartment. 

~

Waking up the next morning, (Y/N) was briefly confused by the brief weight around her torso.

When she felt the steady rise and fall of Ben’s chest, she sank back into him as memories of last night flooded through her, causing her to press her thighs together to stave off the wanting that had appeared again. 

Hearing her phone vibrate, she carefully reached an arm out to make sure Angela hadn’t called a search party on them.

**Ben texted me. Angela’s fine but I had to talk her down from subscribing to wedding magazines. x**

Snorting, she shot a heart emoji to Michael as she felt Ben’s lips press into her shoulder. 

"Morning, princess." 

Moaning, she turned to face him. "Your morning voice is the hottest thing in the world." 

"Yeah?” he cocked an eyebrow as (Y/N) nodded.

Ben took a moment to consider it. 

“Then you clearly haven’t seen yourself first thing in the morning wearing only that necklace.”

Shivering at Ben’s finger pressing the charm into her skin, she smiled. 

“Figured you’d like that.”

“Like it? I love it." 

Smiling, she burrowed further into his chest and said through a yawn, "Will you read a poem to me?" 

"Of course, darling.” Planting a kiss on her head, Ben reached over to grab the book of poetry from the bedside table. They’d fallen asleep after reading each other poems from it last night. 

Paging through it, Ben stopped when he found the perfect one:

_Light.  
_

_Sun.  
_

_Gold.  
_

_Your Smile._

_Your  
_

_Heart  
_

_Your love.  
_

_Your love for me.  
_

_All golden._

They spent the rest of the day alternating between the bed, the kitchen and a walk back to the park with the lights where they promised to each other to return back to it every Christmas Day. 


End file.
